


Rifted Partnership

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're off course, and Starscream is complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rifted Partnership

"We're off course!"

"What do you expect, Starscream?" Skyfire asked patiently, transformed into his mech form to better gauge just how the magnetic fields were affecting his spatial sensors.

"For you to function correctly!" Starscream snapped irritably. "You are better than this!"

"I warned you in advance that the gravitational anomalies of this region were a known problem for my class, Starscream." Skyfire shook his helm. "Now, please, be quiet while I try to compensate for the fluctuations."

"You are better than those other imbeciles, and I cannot believe you did not allow enough..." His words were swallowed just as both Cybertronians felt the only warning the planetoid would give flare through all their sensors with an overwhelming data-burst of magnetic shifts and the tectonic ripple accompanying it. Skyfire, attenuating his sensors as he had been, clutched at his helm in shock and pain, stumbling away from the epicenter.

Starscream didn't stand a chance, as even his reflexes could not kick his thrusters on quick enough to avoid the massive cave-in of dirt beneath his pedes, and resist the gravitational tide ripping at what had been the surface of the planetoid microts beforehand.

The planetoid stabilized, distant rumbles following the faultline, and Skyfire slowly was able to hear himself... and not his partner.

"STARSCREAM!" Skyfire shrieked vocally and across their link, scrambling to the edge of the sinkhole to peer into the gloom.

His voice echoed into silence, and just as he was readying to descend into the hole on his own thrusters, he saw a flare deep down in the hole. The viciously indignant cursing sent nothing but relief through Skyfire as his beautiful tri-jet partner came blasting out of the hole.

::You can finish getting your bearings IN SPACE!:: Starscream demanded, and Skyfire only laughed for relief, for joy, and pushed himself into the thin air of this rock to join Starscream away from the treacherous surface.

::Of course, Starscream.::

Magnetic fluctuations or not, Skyfire was getting his partner as far from this mech-eating planetoid as possible.


End file.
